


Ficthropology Episode 6: Janice Radway - Reading the Romance: Women, Patriarchy, and Popular Literature

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [6]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Discussion of Rape, Discussion of Rape Culture, Gen, Janice Radway, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Reading the Romance, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week we take a step to the right, away from academic discussions of fandom, to look at Janice Radway's classic ethnographic study of romance novel readers, Reading the Romance: Women, Patriarchy, and Popular Literature. This text is continuously referenced in fan studies, with very good reason we think, now that we've read it. Please come and settle in for Episode 6!  PLEASE NOTE - We do talk about the place of rape in romance stories in this podcast.</p><p>This was recorded quite a while ago now, but we do hope to have something to offer you in the not toooooo distant future.</p><p>Also, please enjoy this episode's recs! Some of us tried to pick something that fit into the discussion themes, with varying levels of success, but they are all excellent stories and we hope you enjoy them regardless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficthropology Episode 6: Janice Radway - Reading the Romance: Women, Patriarchy, and Popular Literature

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episode 6](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep6.mp3) clocks in at 1:08:46 - whew!

Please check out the notes below for links to this episodes recs, and thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Earis's rec: [Static](http://nightanddaze.livejournal.com/196776.html) by nightanddaze (Generation Kill)  
> Elanya's Rec: [Two of Swords](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141402) by Loligo (Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser)  
> Nary's Rec: [I Have Been One With The Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/139216) by Erin_C (Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo)  
> Lukoni's Rec: [The Best Thing](http://truths-in-lies.livejournal.com/17736.html) by truths_in_lies (Fullmetal Alchemist)
> 
> Thanks and please let us know what you think!


End file.
